Rose Harmonia Gropius
by trunksgf96
Summary: Rose is N's little sister. She is travelling Unova with her brother to help liberate people and pokemon. Will she succeed in her mission? Or will new friends and the world change her views? (This also revolves around N)
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first pokemon story so please be kind. I hope to make this really awesome...I just replayed the game, and beat it (to the point of battling N and Ghetsis.)**  
**ALL THE FEELS!**  
**I swear I get misty eyes every time when N leaves!I just can't deal!**

**Anyways, I hope this will be an awesome success. I would really appreciate it if you would tell me what you think in the reviews, so that I know what I need to improve.**

**So a little something to help. Ages!**  
**Hilda/Touko (not mentioned in this chapter): 16**  
**Hilbert/Touya (not mentioned in this chapter): 17**  
**Natural Harmonia Gropius aka N: 18**  
**Rose Harmonia Gropius aka Rose: 15**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. I only own Rose Harmonia Gropius.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

I rolled over onto my side and opened my eyes. Going back to sleep was not an option, so I slipped out of my sheets and stumbled across the cluttered room. I passed my older brother sleeping soundly, and quietly opened the closet to change out of my pajamas. I slipped on black and white plaid skinny jeans and a black tank top. As I finished changing my clothes I heard a light knock on the door. I looked over at it as the door knob turned and a blond and pink head walked in. I smiled and ran over to put arms around the two woman who took the time to care for N and I. They smiled at me, and asked,

"Can you please wake N Rose?" I nodded my head and walked over to my brother and gently shook him awake. N opened up his eyes groggily and looked around the room. When his eyes landed on Anthea and Concordia he smiled before slipping out of his bed. He walked over to stand next to me and put his hands in his pockets.

"We have been asked by Ghetsis of the Sages to escort you to him for a meeting. He has also asked that you two have a bag packed for a journey, because he has a surprise." They said simultaneously.

I let the grin spread across my face as I ran back to the closet to grab a white messenger bag to start packing my things. I packed some clothes, and other things needed for a journey. I brushed out my straight hair and separated it down the middle before styling my hair into loose pigtails. When I was finished I looked up to see N, Anthea and Concordia standing by the door waiting for me. I walked over to them, and as we were walking through the halls of the giant castle I looked over at my brother who had his unruly hair in his face. He looked over at me and saw the smile that was on my lips.

"What's so funny?" He asked curiously

"Your hair. It's all over the place..." I said truthfully letting a few snickers out as I said it

"Well there's nothing I can do about it." He said seriously.

"Maybe I can?"

I walked behind him and scooped his hair into the lone hair tie that was around my wrist. I left it in a loose ponytail down his back, and came around to walk backwards in front of him.

"Better...much better." I said

I quickly turned on my heel and stayed in step with him. We finally made it to the room that Ghetsis was waiting in and walked in behind Anthea and Concordia. Ghetsis and the other sages turned to us, and all bowed slightly while saying,

"Welcome our King and Queen!"

I looked at all of them bowing and eventually they all stood straight and Ghetsis walked forward towards us. He had a rare smirk on his lips and came to stand in front of us before placing a hand on my right shoulder and a hand on N's left shoulder.

"I have great news for you two. I have decided to send you to travel Unova as Pokémon trainers and help convince Pokémon liberation."

I jumped up and down excitedly as he finished telling us the fantastic news. He gave us a few poke balls, and sent us out with some Plasma grunts to escort us to our first destination of Accumula Town. I have never been so excited in my life. I was finally going to make a difference in the world, something that has been needing to happen for a while now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I'm sorry I took awhile! I have been busy with school and everything, and this chapter is longer than the last. But do not worry, as it is HERE! Hope you enjoy! The next chapter is going to be awesome. I already have ideas...now I just need to write them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I only own Rose Harmonia Gropius (not mentioned in this chapter)**

* * *

Chapter 2: (Hilbert's POV)

I heard the door to my room creak open, and hoped that the worst wouldn't happen. but my hope didn't change the inevitable, and soon enough a quick hand slapped me awake. While bringing my hand up to rub my cheek, I opened my eyes and looked up at my angry cousin. She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot while glaring at me. I let out a sigh and sat up in my bed and stretched my arms over my head.

"Why do you want to make my life difficult? You know how important today is!" Hilda said angrily.

"No, actually I don't know why you just violently woke me up." I responded with just as much attitude.

"Are you saying you forgot?" she sputtered

"Yes, I guess I forgot!"

"HILBERT! Today is the day we get our first Pokémon and can start our journey!"

"That's today!" I exclaimed

"YES!"

I quickly jumped out of my bed and got dressed, while Hilda left my house to go back home. I also packed a bag to bring with me, and ran downstairs to meet everyone at Hilda's house. I passed my mom and gave her kiss on the cheek goodbye before running out my door. I ran across the small village towards my cousin's home, and while trying to quickly open the door ran into it. I growled at it, before turning the knob and opening it slowly and walking in.

"Good morning, Aunt White." I greeted while running past her and towards the stairs.

When I reached the stairs I took them two at a time hoping that I, at least, arrived before Bianca. When I stepped in the room I didn't see a blond head and let out a breath I was holding. I looked around the room and smiled sheepishly at Hilda and Cheren, who just glared back.

"Hey, I got here before Bianca, so you can't be mad at me."

"Well she's late because it's Bianca...you actually forgot." Cheren explained

I opened my mouth to argue back, but heard the front door slam and a high pitch voice greeting Hilda's mother. I closed my mouth and while Bianca was walking up the stairs spoke to us.

"Am I late?!"

Her head popped up and she looked at all of us with big green eyes while apologizing.

"Sooo-ooo-ooory!"

We told her it was fine and all walked towards the gift box that waited on Hilda's nightstand.

"Hilda should be able to pick first, because it was sent to her house." Cheren suggested

we all agreed and she opened the box and gasped. I looked over her shoulder and groaned. There were only 3 poke balls and four of us. I told Hilda not to worry and pick her Pokémon. She picked up the one on the far left and let it out of its poke ball. I noticed right away it was the Pokémon I originally wanted, and oshawott. Hilda picked the female Pokémon up and smiled before hugging it close. Cheren and I let Bianca pick next and she grabbed the middle poke ball and let the fire Pokémon that resided inside out. Bianca gasped and yelled,

"It's so cute!" She ran towards it and grabbed it in a bear hug. Cheren and I glared at each other in a silent battle over the last Pokémon. I sighed and motioned him towards the box, and he looked at me with surprise.

"I forgot what today was, and you were here before me. I'll talked to Professor Juniper and figure something out."

Cheren nodded and grabbed the last Pokémon out of the box. It was a snivy, a grass type. Bianca suggested a battle and while Cheren tried to reason that they shouldn't, in the end Bianca won. Bianca and Hilda sent out their Pokémon, and the battle began. After a good 5 minutes, Hilda came out the winner and her room was destroyed. Cheren came up behind Bianca and sent out his Pokémon, confident that he won't destroy the room anymore. They battled it out and although Cheren came close to winning, Hilda got the last hit to his snivy.

We all congratulated her and walked downstairs and apologized to Aunt White for the mess. She brushed off the idea of us cleaning and said she would get it done later. We walked outside and headed over to Professor Junipers lab. We walked right in and she smiled at us from her desk in her office. We walked towards he office and when we crossed the door she praised at how much our Pokémon have attached to each of us. He eyes flashed over to me, and her face got very confused when she didn't see a Pokémon or poke ball in my possession.

"Um...Professor Juniper. I didn't receive a Pokémon. You only sent three and I let everyone else have them because I forgot what today was." I said

"Only 3 were sent over?" She asked to reassure what I said

"Yes ma'am."

Professor Junipers eyes flashed to one of the lab assistants and they cowered out of her office to another part of the lab. Her smile made its way back to her face and she apologized.

"It should be no problem. Follow me and we should be able to get you a Pokémon." she said as she stood up and walked out of her office. We followed her to another area in the lab and she told us to wait at the door and went to the back of the room and asked me,

"Is there a specific starter that you wanted?"

"An oshawott?" I asked excitedly

Professor Juniper came back with a poke ball in hand and placed it in mine. When we got back to her office, I let the Pokémon out of its poke ball. It looked around the room curiously and I got down on my knees to be at its level. It looked over at me and walked over to where I sat. I opened my arms and it jumped into them. I stood up while holding it and smiled at everyone.

"It looks like your Pokémon are already very fond of you. Would any of you like nickname your Pokémon?"

"Oh I do! I want to name my tepig Amber!" Bianca yelled. Professor Juniper typed into her computer and looked at the rest of us. Hilda shrugged and said,

"Why not. I think I'm going to name my oshawott droplet." Hilda announced

"And I'll name MY oshawott Poseidon." I announced proudly. I looked over at Hilda and found her glaring at me so I just stuck my tongue at her.

Professor Juniper locked eyes with Cheren and he shook his head no.

"It's too much work, and I don't want any of my Pokémon to feel favorited if I name them compared to others I don't name." He explained. We all, except Professor Juniper, rolled our eyes at his rationalism.

Professor Juniper explained a few more basics about the world of Pokémon and even gave each of us a pokedex to help with her research. She finally went over on how to catch a Pokémon, and gave us 5 poke balls each before sending us out on our way. Cheren and Bianca went back to their houses to get ready for the journey. To pass the time I decided it would be fun to have a Pokémon battle with my cousin.

"Hey Hilda! Want to have a Pokémon battle!?"

She nodded and pulled out her poke ball from her bag. I unhooked mine from my belt loop and threw it out while shouting, "Go Poseidon!" a red beam shot out of the poke ball and Poseidon was standing in front of me. Hilda sent out Droplet across from me and we started the battle.

"Poseidon, use tail whip!" When Poseidon only wagged his tail, I checked my pokedex to see what the attack did. While checking I heard Hilda yell,

"Droplet, use tackle!" her oshawott charged towards Poseidon and knocked him down before backing up.

"Okay. Poseidon, pay her back, use tackle!"

The battle went on this way for a good 5 minutes until both out Pokémon were breathing heavy.

"Okay Droplet, one more hit should do it! Use tackle!" Hilda screamed

"Poseidon dodge!" I yelled quickly

Poseidon barely avoided her attack, and as Droplet looked around confused I yelled,

"Poseidon, use tackle!"

Poseidon hit Droplet and when Poseidon back up, Droplet stayed still. Hilda came up to her Pokémon and picked Droplet up before returning her to the her poke ball. She walked up to me as I returned Poseidon, and I held up my hand for a high-five only to be left hanging.

"Hey don't be angry. I'm sure the reason you lost is because Droplet wasn't at full power after battling both Bianca and Cheren." I explained

"You're probably right..." She agreed "so don't expect to win again." She challenged

I gave her a big smiled and grabbed her in a head-lock and gave her a noogie. She pushed me and scowled which I mocked causing her to laugh. We went by both Cheren's and Bianca's houses and finally headed to route 1 to start out journey.

* * *

**Me: So in case any of you are confused, Hilda's Oshawott is a girl and named Droplet. Hilbert's Oshawott is a boy and named Poseidon. Tell me what you think so far!**


End file.
